Zonbigakure
Zonbigakure (lit. Village Hidden in the Zombie) is a recently erected ninja village created by the former Mist Swordsman Kinan Honda. The leader is known as the Zonbikage despite not being one of the 6 major ninja villages. Layout The village is located in the middle of the Swamp Country on an island surrounded on all sides by a large bog filled with gigantic alligators and water snakes. The island itself is actually a large plateau, rising out of the swamp by several hundred feet. There are three elevators carved into the plateau- one on the north end, one on the southeast end, and one on the southwest end. Upon reaching the top of any of the elevators, a subterranian path leads to a central hub, where the access to the top of the plateau and the actual village is guarded by two giant zombies who resemble monolithic statues. If entrance is granted, one will find themselves in a grimy but advanced city of a village, similar to Amegakure. Zombie Army The Zonbigakure army is mostly made up of the undead. It should be noted most of them are not even ninja, but simply poor souls that have had their bodies modified beyond recognition. Each ninja is in fact a leader of the non-ninja zombies. It should be noted to create a zombie, Kinan must attach a chakra machine to the person he wishes to revive. This machine rejuvinates the cells in the body that creates chakra, causing the being to be reborn. However, the being is completely loyal to Kinan and unable to resist his commands. If the chakra tank is destroyed, the revitalized being dies yet again. Zombie types There are several different types of zombies: *'REdead': These zombies seem like normal ninja within black ninja outfits. Ones could notice the wrinkles around the eye area of their faces but other than that, they seem normal. These are the mass produced zombies but their special abilities lie within the fact that they drink a special drug that increases all their abilities ten fold but kills them afterward. A second ability is five ninja can fuse together like shadows into one being which increases power by a lot, sacrificing their speed. The large zombies can release chakra from their mouths. *'Puppets': These are small puppet shaped zombies with chakra strings. They're useful for setting traps and have a one shot cannon shot of chakra. All puppets look like chibi versions of Kinan and are fairly easy to kill. Their sole purpose is to set the traps. *'Illusionaries': Illusionaries use seals in which they make seals and set them up in different places. These seals create genjutsu which allow the change of the field for their purpose. Illusionaries usually have a weapon attached to one of their hands and usually work in pairs. *'Faceless': These zombies are usually tall and have sharp teeth and sharp claws. They are fairly fast and work with a wild type of taijutsu. They are mindless but what they do is that they take over a body in which those bodies are used to increase intelligence and make them more human. The body's skin, brain, and heart are the ones that are used. *'Jokien': Jokiens are zombies that have special abilities that make them some of the strongest. Jokiens are mass produced versions of the Kinan clone, Raiken. Most clones can manipulate an element with the seal within their hand which each time the mass produced Jokien is created, a random element is used. They cannot reproduce another element other than the one that they use. *'Tamers': Tamers are simply scientists within the use of data that Kinan collects. The only other zombie that uses Kinan's data is Raiken. Tamers are scientists that use Fuinjutsu and Kinjutsu abilities. Tamers can block a Kekkai Genkai's power with Fuinjutsu and tame undead zombie animals that were created by them. Tamers are intelligent but weak, giving up strong bodies for their data processed intelligence. *'Cerberus': Three headed dogs that use different abilities, sometimes shooting flames and sometimes sending out heavy wind. It depends on the animals though. *'Statues': Statues are humongous stone zombies which are used only for their strength. So far, Kinan uses them to open a 4 ton stone door in order for visitors to enter and for people to actually leave. *'Balgura': A fire manipulator who also provides with strength. Balgura are rarely created but when are used, can be highly strong and withstand many attacks like a tank. Its body is twenty five percent resistant to fire since it highly controls its own through most parts of his body. Its weak spot is a small nub on its back which is mainly because the skin has a large defect to it. *'Rolly Pollies': These critters are small as a child but rely on momentum in which their bodies roll at excellent speeds. The momentum releases sparks which allow raiton and katon attacks. Its powerful only upon moving, otherwise its simply weak. *'Nakra': A large man looking beast with four arms. Its body, including the inside of its body is made of rubber which allows normal taijutsu attacks to become fairly useless. It can also stretch most body parts. It mainly works with its own Taijutsu abilities. *'Mibu': A remarkably humanoid body, it is the first of Kinan's to be designed around kenjutsu. The first of its kind is used by Kinan's newest recruit, Onime no Kyo. The body's skin is twice as tough as the standard human body, making them slightly harder to pierce or slash from a sword. They are streamlined, so that the zombies are able to move and attack faster than their brethren, as befitting a combatant designed for the cutthroat environment of kenjutsu. These bodies also possess more chakra than the others, allowing for high level kenjutsu attacks that can almost be called special techniques. Finally, like all zombie bodies, they have superb stamina. *'Gurgle': These are slow but giant creatures with red skin. A gurgle carries a giant hammer that is even larger than the giants themselves. These giants may hold hordes of zombies or be useful to strike swarms of enemies. Normally Gurgles use slimy drool or breathing flames for attacks. *'Messenger': Very low level zombies wearing full mummy clothes and ninja armor. Its whole body is concealed within it with only their eyes being seen(normally red irises and black pupils) These are special for giving messages to enemies. These zombies are also able to move through enemy fortresses in order to scout for their master. *Shuriken Tanks: These zombies have strong upper bodies and carry a strap with a large cannon that is strapped to their backs. These cannons can release out shurikens rapidly at targets and use scrolls that are inserted into a hole to reload. *'Zombie Doc's: These zombies know the basics of healing and use them to heal wounds. The more wounds, the longer it takes. These zombies lack a fighting source but normally wear scrubs, masks, and hats to hide their looks so they look more like surgeons than anything. They also keep their hands upwards in the same style of surgeons. *'Worker Crow': These crows have rotting flesh and bones that could be seen from blotches of openings in the body. Their eye acts as a camera which allows Kinan to transmit images of far away areas. *'Red Jato': These zombies are dressed in red suits which are also wrapped about their heads, leaving a small slit in the middle of their heads. Their heads open in half and release a Katon like fire. The Red Jato can also use Shunshin as a form of movement meaning that they're fast and used for collateral damage and possibly swarming opponents with flames. The Red Jatos have a blade sticking out from both forearms for close range taijutsu. *'Green Jato': These Jato are dressed in green colored suits. Like the Red Jato, they have slits in their heads which open up to release a Fuuton like jutsu. Their Shunshin is combined with their Fuuton ability which allows them more speed but they're weaker with their Fuuton jutsu. Combining the amounts of Jato, these can be heavily used for whirlwinds for collateral damage. They carry ninjatos on their backs. Notable Denizens *Kinan Honda- Founder and former Mist Swordsman *Juno- An elite zombie ninja that serves Revy *Revy- One of the few members of the village that isn't undead, she has viscious taijutsu *Asuma Sarutobi- A former Konoha jonin, Kinan desecrated his grave to revive him Category:Villages Category:Fanon Villages